Insanity
by JustAWriter13
Summary: They wanted me to burn the memories of him, to find another partner. One with a grip on reality and on their sanity. I refused. I ignored their pleads. I ignored my friends and family. I won't let go of him even if that means that I'll die or be dragged into the darkness with him.


Insanity

I shot up out of my sleep when I heard a loud knock on my door. It kind of wasn't even a knock more like someone just kicked my door as hard as they could to wake me. I hesitated to get out of bed. I was scared. Scared to see what my partner has become.

He had gotten worst just like everyone said he would. They warned me and begged me to leave him, to leave this apartment that we've shared for so long, to leave my bestfriend in the darkness and let the insanity eat him alive.

They wanted me to burn the memories of him, to find another partner. One with a grip on reality and on their sanity. I refused. I ignored their pleads. I ignored my friends and family. I won't let go of him even if that means that I'll die or be dragged into the darkness with him.

I stepped out of my bed hesitant, a cold chill went down my spine as I gently let my feet hit the cold floor beneath me. It has never been this cold in the apartment. Maybe it was because of the nonstop storm that had been going on ever since the early afternoon. I put my hand on the door knob and slowly cracked it opened. It was pitch black I could barely see his tall figure hovering over without the assist of a few quick lightening strikes but, there he was.

He was standing right infront of me. He was expressionless. His white hair hung over his eyes and he let out a little chuckle. "Soul?" he fell forward and I caught him in my arms. "Soul answer me Soul you're scaring me !" We both collapsed to the floor. I felt my face getting hot , my heart begun to pound faster and faster in my chest, and my eyes begun to water. Soul laid his head on my chest and I buried my face into his untamed white hair.

We set in the position for a long time. His head on my chest as I sobbed into his hair.

"Maka please stop crying. It's over the insanity has completely taken over. I'm done for …. please just let me go .." He said as he lifted his head up to look me in my eyes.

"Soul stop talking like that you're going to be will be fine. Wait just a little longer. Please wait for me."

Soul resonance..

I arrived in the black room it was worse than I had thought, the black blood was already up to my knees. What was I thinking? I was told by Stein not to resonate with Soul at all, under any circumstances. I'm such an idiot. This is suicide but, I have to save him.

The black blood was so thick almost impossible to walk in. I called out to Soul until I ran into his piano. I set on top of it exhausted after walking through all that blood. The blood was getting higher at this rate, I'll be swallowed by the madness. My mind wandered on and on. I wasn't sure of what I could do to bring Soul back. He was already far too gone.

"Hello Maka." Soul said with a grin on his face. He seemed like his ordinary self but, I didn't let my guard down that easily. "Maka, you look beautiful, you look good enough to eat." Soul said licking his lips and showing off his white sharp teeth. I didn't realize that I wasn't wearing the usually black dress i wore when we were younger. It was a long strapless black dress with a slit exposing my left leg. With heels that were way too high. I blushed at the outfit as revealing as it was it was a beautiful dress but, now wasn't the time to be fawning over a dress. Soul laughed at my flushed face. "Maka you're so cute you still act like a 14 year old. You do know you're 18 right? We're Adults. With that being said Miss. Maka Albarn we can make our own decisions." Soul said walking over to the piano.

He set down on the black, wooden, shiney seat. "Soul what are you trying to get at?" I asked wide eyed. "Nothing really. I just want to make a suggestion so we can be together forever. You have to bear with me." Soul said leaning up toward me. "Maka… just let the madness take over you." I gasped and push him away. "No Soul are you crazy?" "A little bit." Soul said laughing. "It isn't funny Soul, snap out of it! I slapped him as hard as I could. After all we've been through to keep each other sane and you suggest that? How could you?" Soul and I both moved from the piano back into the black blood that was raising faster. There was a silence between the two the only sound was the rushing blood.

"Maka leave." Soul said in a stern voice while holding his now red cheek.

"But Soul!"

"Leave it's all over."

I was back in my room. Back with the same insane person still in my arms but, my clothes didn't change neither did Soul's suit. I felt queasy almost tired. I think I'm going to faint. I felt Soul lift himself up out of my arms. He stood in front of me motionless with his head hanging down.

"Soul?" he didn't answer. His arm transformed into a blade and he looked down at me with a smile on his face that went from ear to ear. "Don't move." Soul said as he swung his blade towards me. I barely dodged it. "Soul please stop." I said holding my head. I'm dizzy so dizzy. Another swing that grazed my side. I'm moving to slow, I'm not going to make it. I said to myself. I kneeled on the floor holding my side. Soul walked over to me. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up on my feet. "You're not putting up much of a fight …. pathetic." he said throwing me towards the door. "Soul I'm not quitting, it's not over yet. I won't let it end like this." I stood up and walked over to him. If I make this move there will be no turning back I thought to myself. "Soul." I said walking towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck "I love you." I said and pushed my lips against his. And for that moment it felt like the time stopped.

I looked down at the now wet shot that was on my stomach. I felt his blade go through my stomach and pull out as fast as it happened. I felt my body about to collapse until he grabbed me. Pulled me into a hug and wrapped his arm around my waist. He held me close to his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Maka I'm so sorry." He said as he planted little kisses on my face and on my head. "I love you Maka." He said as he let me fall to the ground. My eyes slowly started to shut as I laid in my own puddle of blood. And everything faded to black .

There infront of me laid my now dead meister, best friend, and girlfriend. Covered in her own blood. It didn't have to end like this if Maka would've just listen she could've been but, alive. No, she had to be a know it all brat, afraid of a little change. It was simple just come over to my side and we could've lived happily ever after like the little demon said. Why did she have to be so stubborn.

Ugh, Maka look what you made me do! I said holding out my hands in front of me. Stubborn girl. As I turned around to leave the messy room there was small giggle and a flash of light. No way. You let the black blood take over you. I said laughing. Maka I thought it was over for you. You really are the coolest partner! Now I think you're ready to fight me now. I said smiling while turning both my arms into blades. This is going to be fun.

There in front of me stood meister best friend and girlfriend with black and grey blades coming out of both of her arms.

"Soul…" Maka said as she tilted her heads to the side. "Are you ready? I'm coming!" She said running towards me with a loud cackle.


End file.
